Every End of The Day
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Tiffany menginginkan Yong Hwa. Bukan sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat, sebagai kakak, tapi lebih dari itu. Ya, lebih dari itu dan mungkin Tiffany harus menelan semua keinginannya hanya gara-gara satu kertas berwarna violet bertuliskan WEDDING.


**Author : kwonseulchan**

**Genre : Romance, Sad , Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Main Cast :**

**Tiffany Hwang**

**Kim Yong Hwa**

**Other Cast :**

**Kwon Yuri (as Cameo)**

**Warning : Chara Hurt T^T**

**Length : One-shoot (3649 words)**

**"…점점 멀어져 가네요 점점 사라져 가 네요 쉽게 잊지는 말아요 내가 너무 아프 니까… (..We're growing apart bit by bit. We're disappear bit by bit. Don't forget me easily because I'll hurt too much..)"**

**B1A4 – 걸어 본다 (Try To Walk)**

* * *

**하루 끝 (Every End of the Day)**

**© kwonseulchan**

**"…Menyakitkan ketika kamu akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupmu, hanya tuk belajar bagaimana melepaskannya…"**

**March, 24**

**South Korea, Seoul**

Manik matanya masih memandangi sebuah kertas berwarna violet dengan wangi parfumnya tersendiri. Menambah kesan betapa berharganya kertas yang berada ditangannya itu.

Bukan sebuah pancaran tatapan kebahagiaan ketika melihat kertas itu, melainkan tatapan ke-sakit hatian. Entah sudah berapa banyak bulir mata yang ia jatuhkan demi menangisi kertas tersebut. Terserah orang akan menyebutnya gila atau sudah tidak waras lagi, tapi begitulah dirinya.

Disana, didalam hatinya, terdapat suara yang meronta-ronta kesakitan. Padahal fisiknya sama sekali tidak terluka, tak ada satu goresan terlihat dikulitnya.

Namun yang terjadi adalah, perih dibagian batinnya yang menyeruak.

Dimana ia mendapatkan goresan-goresan kecil yang perlahan menyayat perasaannya.

Dimana ia mendapatkan berjuta-juta ton benda berat yang menimpa dadanya.

Kini, ia hanya dapat memperlihatkan rasa sakit itu dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir lembut melalui pelupuk matanya.

Ayolah, jangan anggap dia wanita lemah hanya karena menangisi sebuah kertas yang berisi omong kosong.

Terlebih lagi, untuk apa ia menangisinya?

Bukankah ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi?

Lalu untuk apa ia bersedih…?

**Wedding**

**KIM YONG HWA**

**KWON YURI**

Nama gadis yang berada dikertas itu bukanlah nama dirinya.

Melainkan nama orang lain.

Namanya adalah Tiffany Hwang, bukanlah Kwon Yuri.

* * *

"**Hei Tiffany! Lempar bolanya kesini! Cepatlah!"**

"**Yong Hwa! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku begitu? Ambil saja kemari! Aku tidak mau!"**

"**Tiffany! Kau cukup melempar bolanya kesini, ayolaah~"**

"**Kubilang aku tidak mau!"**

**Lelaki kecil itu hanya merengut kesal lalu menghampiri gadis berambut pendek yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia pun mengambil bola yang tergeletak ditanah bekas tendangannya tadi.**

**Lelaki kecil tadi lalu menatap gadis berambut pendek yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu sambil berayun diayunan nya.**

"**Hei Tiffany, kau sedang apa?"**

**Gadis tadi lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.**

"**Aku sedang menggambar.."**

**Lelaki kecil tadi lalu mendekati gadis berambut pendek dan merebut kertas gambaran miliknya.**

"**Hei Yong Hwa! Kembalikan gambaranku! Kau ini nakal sekali! Kembalikan! Hei, kembalikan!"**

"**Sebentar saja, aku juga ingin melihat gambaranmu Tiffany.."**

**Gadis kecil itu lalu berhenti meronta dan dengan cepat mengambil kertas gambarannya dari lelaki kecil tadi.**

"**Sini! Biar kujelaskan ya Yong Hwa. Yang ini, yang perempuan pakai baju pink ini aku…"**

"**Terus, laki-laki yang pakai baju biru disebelahnya aku kan? Ya kan?"**

**Gadis tadi hanya diam begitu juga dengan lelaki yang berada dihadapannya. Selang beberapa detik, gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan lelaki kecil sebelumnya.**

"**Tiffany, kau ini manis sekali! Nanti kalau sudah besar, kau saja yang menjadi istriku yaa?"**

"**Eh!? Kenapa aku!?"**

"**Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya, Tiffany lah yang harus menjadi istriku! Tidak boleh yang lain! Janji?"**

**Lelaki kecil tadi lalu mengangkat jari kelingking mungilnya. Dan perlahan jari kelingking milik gadis berambut pendek tadi ikut menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari lelaki kecil tadi.**

"**Janji!"**

* * *

"**Waa! Tiffany! Kita lulus tes SMP! Horeee!"**

**Lelaki kecil yang dahulu masih berada disekolah dasar sekarang bereformasi menjadi lelaki SMP, Yong Hwa namanya.**

**Sedangkan gadis berambut pendek yang kita ketahui bernama Tiffany tengah ikut tertawa bersama teman masa kecilnya itu.**

"**Yey! Yong Hwa, kulihat di papan pengumuman tadi. Nama kita berdua berada dikelas yang sama!"**

"**Berarti kita sekelas?"**

**Tiffany lalu mengangguk kecil, "Benar! Bukankah itu bagus Yong Hw-"**

**BUGH**

**Tiffany lalu terjatuh ketika seseorang dengan sengaja mendorongnya dari belakang.**

"**Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakuk-"**

**Orang tadi langsung saja kabur setelah mendorong Tiffany. Yong Hwa ingin saja pergi dan meminta penjelasan padanya namun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya itu.**

"**Sudah lupakan saja, paling dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku.."**

**Yong Hwa hanya menatap miris Tiffany yang sedang menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang kotor, "Tiffany, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih hati-hati. Aku juga akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, mengerti?"**

**Sebuah senyuman terpatri dibibir Tiffany.**

**Ah, rasanya sangat senang memiliki sahabat yang sangat pengertian seperti Yong Hwa ini.**

* * *

"**Tiffany! Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu. Kemarilah!"**

**Tiffany yang sedang membaca diperpustakaan seketika itu terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan milik Yong Hwa yang memanggilnya.**

"**Ada apa Yong Hwa?"**

"**Sini, kemari.."**

**Tiffany lalu menurut dan mengikuti arah langkah kaki Yong Hwa yang membawanya kesebuah taman dibelakang sekolah.**

**Disana, Tiffany melihat seorang gadis manis duduk dibangku taman. Yong Hwa lalu membawa Tiffany mendekat ke gadis tadi.**

**Namun, ada sebuah keganjalan.**

**Kenapa Yong Hwa menggenggam tangan gadis itu?**

**Seolah-olah tidak ingin melepas gadis itu.**

"**Tiffany…**

**Perkenalkan..**

**Dia Yuri..**

**Kekasihku…."**

**Barusan Yong Hwa menyebutnya apa?**

**Kekasih?**

**Kekasih!?**

**Telinga Tiffany salah dengar kan?**

**Pasti!**

**Pasti Tiffany salah dengar!**

"**Aku dan Yuri baru jadian kemarin. Kami sama-sama saling menyukai hehehe, bagaimana? apa kami terlihat serasi hm?"**

**Sungguh, Tiffany ingin sekali langsung beranjak dari tempat itu.**

"**Y-ya! Ka-kalian sangat terlihat serasi! Semoga hubungan kalian lancar ya!"**

**Tiffany lalu langsung saja berlari melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari posisinya.**

"**Hei! Tiffany! Mau kemana kau? Hei!"**

"**Aku mau kembali ke perpustakaan! Bukankah kita sudah kelas tiga? Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk SMA! Ah, kalian juga! Belajar ya! Sampai jumpa!"**

**Teriak Tiffany dari kejauhan.**

**Beserta tetesan air matanya yang berjatuhan.**

**Semuanya sekarang sudah jelas.**

**Semua runtuh.**

**Semua tumbang.**

**Tidak ada lagi harapan.**

**Seorang Tiffany selamanya akan tetap menyandang status sebagai sahabat dari Yong Hwa.**

**Tidak lebih.**

"**Tiffany…."**

* * *

"**Tiffany, apa kau mau kekantin bersama kami? hm? Kali ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu!"**

"**Tidak, kau bersama Yuri saja. Hari ini aku bawa bekal"**

**Yong Hwa lalu mengernyit heran, "Tiff, kita ini sudah kelas 2 SMA. Buat apa membawa bekal lagi eoh? Kau tau? Kau cocok menyandang status sebagai "MISS HEMAT" hahaha!"**

"…**.haha…"**

"**..Tiff, lelucon ku tidak lucu ya?"**

"**Lucu kok-"**

**Belum sempat Tiffany menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang Yuri tiba-tiba saja masuk kekelas, "Yong Hwa, ayo kita kekantin.."**

**Yong Hwa lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kemudian tersenyum manis pada Yuri, "Ayo!"**

**Dan ia pun meninggalkan Tiffany.**

**Sendirian.**

**Didalam kelas.**

**Rupanya..**

**Sekarang Yong Hwa hanya terpaku pada satu manusia..**

**Yuri.**

**Bukan Tiffany lagi.**

* * *

"**Yeeey! Kita lulus! Hei Tiffany! Kau akan melanjutkan kemana?"**

"**Mungkin ke Seoul University, bagaimana denganmu Yong Hwa?"**

"**Aku dan Yuri sepakat akan masuk Kyunghee Cyber University!"**

**Seketika itu Tiffany terdiam. Yong Hwa dan Yuri selalu saja bersama-sama.**

**Berdua.**

**Seperti ia dan Yong Hwa dahulu.**

**Ya, dahulu.**

"**Jadi, ini adalah perpisahan eoh?"**

"**Ayolah Tiffany, jangan bersedih begitu. Aku janji aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu! Aku janji!"**

"**Baiklah.."**

**Apa kau tau Yong Hwa?**

**Tiffany sama sekali tidak percaya dengan janjimu.**

**Kali ini ia tidak ingin mempercayai janjimu.**

**Karna ia tau..**

**Kau pasti akan mengingkarinya..**

* * *

"YONG HWA BODOH!"

Tiffany lalu melempas kertas undangan berwarna violet itu dan dengan kasar.

"DARI AWAL HARUSNYA AKU MEMANG TIDAK HARUS MENGENALMU! APALAGI MENYUKAIMU!"

Harusnya Tiffany tau ia tidak usah memendam perasaan ini. Kalau pada akhirnya dirinya sendirilah yang menderita.

Sungguh kalau Yong Hwa itu bukanlah sahabatnya, ia tidak akan datang kepernikahan nya.

Ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Selama 17 tahun Tiffany bersahabat dengan Yong Hwa, dalam suka atau duka mereka selalu bersama sejak berumur 3 tahun.

Dan selama 17 tahun itu Tiffany memendam perasaan ini pada Yong Hwa.

Memang menyedihkan. 17 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk sekedar memendam perasaan pada seseorang. Namun yang menyakitkan adalah ketika usaha tetap mencintai satu manusia dalam waktu 17 tahun itu harus berakhir kandas dengan sebuah kertas harum berwarna violet bertuliskan '_Wedding_'.

Kenapa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan selalu berakhir seperti ini? Mungkinkah, ada banyak lagi wanita diluar sana yang bernasib sama dengannya?

"Yonghwa… Selamat Tinggal…"

Lucu sekali. Bagaimana berkata "Selamat Tinggal.." kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kita miliki?

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu apartementnya terdengar dipendengaran Tiffany. Orang mana yang tengah mengganggu suasana sedihnya itu?

"Ya.. Tunggu sebentar…"

Tiffany lalu bangkit berdiri seraya mengusap kedua matanya mencoba menghapus setiap jejak-jejak aliran air matanya.

**CKLEK**

Seketika itu mata Tiffany membulat. Tamu yang datang saat ini adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin Tiffany temui entah itu selamanya atau, Tiffany tidak tau.

"Yonghwa…?"

Laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu hanya tersenyum, "Hei Fany! Apa kabar?.."

Oh sungguh basa-basi yang memuakkan. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki bernama Yonghwa itu tersenyum manis dan berkata 'apa kabar' diatas kesedihan Tiffany karna ulah dirinya.

"Hei, kau hanya membiarkan kita mengobrol berdiri diambang pintu sini atau kau mempersilahkan aku masuk…?"

"Ah, iya.. Masuklah.."

Dan dengan terpaksa, **catat**, terpaksa, Tiffany menyuruh Yong Hwa memasuki apartement nya.

"Ada apa denganmu Tiff? Kau langsung termangu melihat kedatanganku…"

"Oh, aku hanya terkejut. Tumben sekali kau kemari, habis sejak kita berpisah karena berbeda Kampus kau tidak pernah lagi mengunjungiku…"

"Haha.. Benarkah? Aku lupa.. Hahaha…"

Dia tertawa. Apakah ucapan Tiffany tadi seperti sebuah lelucon? Hei, itu sebuah sindiran Yonghwa bodoh!

"Baru kutemukan orang yang dapat lupa mengunjungi sahabatnya selama 3 tahun kuliah.."

"Hei, kau marah ya Tiffany Hwang? Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari dan kau menyambutku dengan cara begini..?"

Tiffany hanya membuang muka kesalnya. Ia juga tak sanggup untuk terus marah-marah kepada sahabatnya itu.

Ya, Sahabatnya.

Tidak lebih.

Keheningan pun terjadi seiring detik dijam dinding Tiffany bergerak. Hanya suara dari jam tadi yang terdengar. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Keduanya saling bergelut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Tiff, kau datang ke acara pernikahanku dengan Yuri kan?"

Oh tidak. Demi apapun Tiffany sangat tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat itu hanya akan menimbulkan tetesan-tetesan air mata milik Tiffany.

"Oh, pernikahanmu? Tentu, aku akan datang.."

Datang, dan saat kau menatap wajahnya kau hanya akan menemukan sebuah gambaran kehancuran. Kehancuran seorang Tiffany Hwang.

"Aku harap begitu. Aku ingin melihat sahabat baikku hadir dipernikahanku, melihatku berbahagia ketika aku menautkan cincin dijemari istriku, ah maksudku calon istriku…"

…

…

Hening.

Lagi-lagi.

Tiffany tidak menjawab ucapan Yong Hwa barusan.

Gadis itu hanya diam menunduk tanpa berani mendongakkan kepalanya.

Bahunya bergetar hebat.

Matanya memerah.

Air mata bening terus mengalir deras melalui kedua pipinya.

Dan sekuat tenaga, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya agar setiap isak tangisnya tidak terdengar keluar.

"Tiffany…?"

Sang sahabat terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi gadis didepannya itu.

"Hei Stephanie Hwang, kau tidak apa-apa…?"

Yong Hwa lalu menepuk pundak Tiffany , sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan pundak gadis itu bergetar hebat.

Perlahan Tiffany mendongakkan kepalanya. Membiarkan laki-laki didepannya melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Membiarkan laki-laki itu melihat apa yang dia derita.

Yong Hwa teranjak kaget ketika melihat wajah sendu penuh air mata milik Tiffany, ia langsung saja memeluk tubuh gadis rapuh itu.

"Tiff, kau kenapa tiba-tiba menangis..?"

Tiffany hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Yong Hwa. Ia tak membalas tapi ia juga tidak menolak pelukan Yong Hwa, tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram baju belakang Yong Hwa.

"Tiff, jangan membuatku khawatir begini Tiff…"

Tiffany pun tersenyum, "Aku menangis bahagia. Akhirnya, sahabatku yang bodoh ini menikah juga…"

Ucap Tiffany berbohong.

Helaan nafas terdengar setelah Tiffany berucap tadi, "Kau ini.. kalau kau bahagia jangan menangis begini setidaknya tertawa lah bersamaku.."

Tiffany lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sambil terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Yong Hwa. Cih, laki-laki itu hanya tidak tau secara pasti keadaannya.

Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kembali dengan membawa sebongkah kertas yang sudah usang.

"Ini…" gadis itu lalu menyerahkan kertas tadi pada Yong Hwa. Yang diberi hanya menatap heran kertas itu, dipenglihatannya kertas itu terlihat sudah cukup kotor dan tua.

"Apa ini..?" ucapnya seraya mengambil kertas tadi.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat kertas itu disini.."

"Kenapa..?"

"Yaa, pokoknya jangan disini…"

Yong Hwa hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera melipat kertas tadi lalu memasukkannya kedalam sakunya, "Hei, aku berniat liburan bersama Yuri ke Jepang dan aku ingin mengajakmu, kau mau ikut kan..?"

Ikut dan menjadi obat nyamuk seraya melihat pemandangan mengerikan antara kau dan Yuri, cih biar demi apapun Tiffany lebih memilih liburan kehutan belantara daripada bersama kalian.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa.. Aku ada urusan.." tolak Tiffany halus.

"Eh tidak boleh begitu! Aku janji saat kita liburan ke Jepang nanti, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hanya menjadi penonton, kau juga harus bersenang-senang.."

Janji…

Lagi…?

"Aku tetap tidak bisa Yong Hwa, aku harus ke Busan mengunjungi kakekku dan aku juga akan segera memiliki pekerjaan, jadi waktuku untuk bersenang-senang sangat terbatas.."

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa…?"

"Ayahku adalah pemilik perusaan Hwang Corp yg berada di California, ia menyerahkan perusahaan itu padaku, jadi minggu depan aku sudah harus pindah ke California.."

Yong Hwa termangu mendengar penjelasan Tiffany. Sungguh, ia tidak tau kalau sahabat kecilnya itu adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya dari California. Pantas saja namanya tidak familiar seperti orang Korea biasanya, rupanya Tiffany berasal dari Amerika toh.

"Berarti, kau akan pergi bulan depan Tiff..? Apa.. Kau akan melewatkan pernikahanku dengan Yuri, bukankah pernikahanku dengan Yuri diadakannya bulan depan Tiff..?"

"Yong Hwa, kau itu sahabatku. Aku pasti akan menyempatkan diri datang keacara saklar mu itu.."

Yong Hwa hanya tersenyum. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih menjalar dibenak nya.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu itu Stephanie Hwang ah, maksudku Tiffany Hwang. Aku harus pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Tiffany.."

Yong Hwa lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia sedikit melambaikan tangannya ketika berada diluar apartement nya Tiffany dan Tiffany hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Well, bukan senyuman manis biasa.

Senyuman kepedihan.

Senyuman yang menyakitkan.

Senyuman yang seolah-olah tengah mengucapkan…

Selamat Tinggal..

* * *

**April, 04**

**Japan, Hokkaido**

Kedua pasangan itu tengah menginjakkan kakinya disebuah kamar apartement sederhana dipinggir pantai Hokkaido. Mereka tengah menikmati liburan mereka yang terkesan lumayan mewah.

"Hei Yuri, aku lapar.. Buatkan aku makanan.." rengek seorang laki-laki dengan ekspresi memelasnya.

"Baiklah Yong Hwa, tunggu sebentar.." wanita yang bersamanya tadi lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan beralih mendatangi dapur.

Laki-laki yang menatap kepergiannya hanya tersenyum manis. Ia lalu membalik badannya dan matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah. Dimana matahari seperti berada diujung bumi bersiap untuk menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam lautan. Pancaran cahaya jingganya menyeruak masuk kesetiap pemukiman yang berada dipinggir pantai itu.

Yong Hwa tidak mungkin melewatkan pemandangan indah itu. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya berniat untuk mencari ponselnya agar dapat merekam kejadian itu lalu memperlihatkannya pada Yuri yg tengah memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Tapi bukan ponsel yang didapat oleh Yong Hwa. Ia menemukan sebongkah kertas kecil yang terlipat dan sedikit robek. Mungkin, sewaktu celana yang dipakainya itu dicuci kertas itu jadinya menjadi basah dan robek hingga menjadi seperti itu.

Tapi, bukankah itu kertas yang diberi Tiffany beberapa waktu lalu?

Yong Hwa lalu membuka kertas itu perlahan-lahan dan menyambung setiap robekan yang terlepas dari asalnya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir indah dibibir laki-laki itu. Kenangannya bersama Tiffany kembali terulang.

"Hahaha, inikan gambaran Tiffany sewaktu kami masih berumur 5 tahun. Yang baju pink ini Tiffany dan yang baju biru-…"

…

"_**Terus, laki-laki yang pakai baju biru disebelahnya aku kan? Ya kan?"**_

…

"_**Tiffany, kau ini manis sekali! Nanti kalau sudah besar, kau saja yang menjadi istriku yaa?"**_

…

"_**Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya, Tiffany lah yang harus menjadi istriku! Tidak boleh yang lain! Janji?"**_

…

"_**Janji!"**_

…

Laki-laki yang daritadi terdiam hanya dapat mengkatupkan bibirnya. Memori itu ter-ulang kembali. Memori dimana ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat janji pada sahabatnya.

Dan..

Ia sekarang menyadari..

Betapa bodohnya dirinya..

Melupakan janjinya dengan seenaknya kemudian berpaling kepada gadis lain. Bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain diatas janji yang sudah ia ucapkan dengan orang lain. Tapi kalau difikir-fikir, bukan hanya itu saja janji yang sudah ia ucapkan pada Tiffany.

"_**Tiffany, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih hati-hati. Aku juga akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, mengerti?"**_

…

"_**Ayolah Tiffany, jangan bersedih begitu. Aku janji aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu! Aku janji!"**_

…

Dan tidak ada satupun janji yang ia tepati.

Akhirnya ia paham.

Laki-laki bernama Kim Yong Hwa itu paham.

Mengapa sahabat kecilnya itu meninggalkannya.

Karena sesungguhnya ia lah yang membuat perpisahan itu tersendiri.

Ia lah yang membuat Tiffany meninggalkannya.

"_**Aku menangis bahagia. Akhirnya, sahabatku yang bodoh ini menikah juga…"**_

Kalimat dari Tiffany itu terngiang difikirannya. Ia bilang ia bahagia melihat dirinya menikah, padahal..

Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu..

Sontak Yong Hwa mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku satunya dan segera menekan nomor Tiffany berniat untuk menghubunginya.

* * *

**April, 04**

**South Korea, Incheon Airport**

Tiffany tengah berjalan masuk kedalam bandara sambil menyeret koper besarnya. Disampingnya terdapat sang kakek yang menemani mengantar sang cucu pergi.

"Nah, Tiffany ingat pesan kakek. Jangan terlalu larut dalam pekerjaanmu di California sana. Salamkan pesan kakek pada kedua orang tuamu.."

Tiffany lalu mengangguk mengerti, "Iya kakek. Aku tidak akan sampai seperti itu kok, aku juga akan meminta bantuan pada kak Jessica.."

"Bagus. Kau cucu kakek yang paling bisa diandalkan.." ucap lelaku paruh baya itu sambil mengacak rambut Tiffany pelan.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Sontak Tiffany mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar disaku jaketnya, "Sebentar kek, ada panggilan.." dan sang kakek hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tiffany lalu beranjak sedikit jauh dan matanya membulat ketika melihat nama yang tertera dilayah ponselnya.

Kim Yong Hwa.

"Ha-halo..?"

"_Tiffany! Kau, kau dimana sekarang…?"_

Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa gerangan Yong Hwa menanyakan keberadaannya?

"Aku.. berada dibandara.."

"_A-apa!?"_

"Ya.. aku akan segera berangkat menuju California, mungkin tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Ada apa? Kau ingin mengucapkan pesan-pesan terakhirmu padaku heum..?"

Tiffany terkekeh geli meski sebenarnya ia juga berat meninggalkan Negeri Ginseng itu.

"_Tiffany… _

_..Jangan pergi…"_

Seketika itu Tiffany terlonjak kaget, "A-apa maksudm-.."

"_KUBILANG JANGAN PERGI!_

_ KUMOHON TIFFANY…_

_ ..JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU..!"_

"Kau bicara apa Yong Hwa? Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah kau sedang menikmati liburanmu di Jepang bersama Yuri?"

"_Tiffany, jangan bicara tentang Yuri lagi. Jangan paksakan dirimu, aku tau kau terluka Tiff.."_

Oh..

Baru sadar sekarang?

Ketika Tiffany sudah akan beranjak pergi, Yong Hwa baru saja menyadari kebodohannya?

"Yong Hwa, kau sudah melihat gambar ku ya..? Hehehe, gambarnya jelek kan..?"

Terdengar suara isak ditelinga Tiffany, mungkinkah Yong Hwa menangis?

"_Aku tidak mengerti Tiffany. Aku tidak mengerti semuanya Tiffany. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah melupakan semua janjiku padamu, aku tidak mengerti diriku yang begini Tiffany…"_

Air mata perlahan turun dari pelupuk kedua mata Tiffany. Berjalan pelan, mengukir jejaknya disekitar pipi gadis itu.

"Aku.. juga.. tidak.. mengerti.. Yong Hwa.."

"_Tiffany, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. kumohon maafkanlah aku.."_

"Aku memaafkanku dari dulu Kim Yong Hwa, aku tidak mungkin membencimu, aku…

..tidak sanggup membencimu.."

"_Kenapa Tiffany? Harusnya… harusnya saat ini kau mencaci makiku, mengucilkanku, melupakanku, dan bukannya memaafkanku dengan mudah dan mengatakan kau tidak sanggup membenciku.. Kau.._

_ ..Kau terlalu baik Tiffany… Kau terlalu baik.."_

Tiffany hanya tersenyum kecil meski laki-laki yang sedang berhubungan dengannya diseberang sana tak melihatnya. Ia tersenyum sembari merasakan pipinya yang terus saja dibasahi oleh air matanya.

"Bukankah dengan begitu, aku sudah menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia?"

"…_. Beruntung…?"_

"Ya.. Aku beruntung pernah menjadi sahabatmu… Kim Yong Hwa.. Aku beruntung pernah menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidupmu.."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya.

Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis dari keduanya.

"_Tiffany, kau… aku… kenapa.. kenapa kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama..? kenapa..?"_

"Aku bukanlah pilihan Tuhan untuk bersanding denganmu Yong Hwa. Aku yakin, Yuri adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah kau miliki. Cintailah dia, lindungi dia, dan..

…Tepati semua janji yang sudah kau ucapkan dengannya…"

"_Tiffany…"_

"Sampai jumpa.. ah salah, Kim Yong Hwa..

..Selamat Tinggal.. Aku mencintaimu…"

**PIP**

Tiffany lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak, mematikan ponselnya dan melepaskan baterainya. Tidak perduli laki-laki diseberang sana yang tengah memanggil-manggil namanya karna panggilannya terputus.

Gadis itu lalu mengusap air matanya. Berjanji bahwa itu adalah air mata terakhir yang ia keluarkan karna menangisi sosok Kim Yong Hwa. Ia melihat sebuah kertas ungu berwarna violet didalam kantung jaketnya.

Ah, itu undangan pernikahannya Yong Hwa dengan Yuri.

Ia kembali tersenyum meski matanya kembali memerah. Undangan itu segera diambilnya. Menatap setiap huruf-huruf yang tertera dikertas itu.

Tiffany mau tidak mau harus menjalani kehidupannya dari angka 0 lagi. Karna setelah ini ia akan bebas dari perasaan sepihak yang ia derita.

Setidaknya, Yong Hwa sudah mengetahui perasaannya meski. Meski tidak disampaikan secara langsung, tapi ia yakin Yong Hwa pasti mengerti.

Mereka sudah dewasa.

Dan janji-janji yang diucapkan oleh Yong Hwa dikatakannya saat mereka masih kecil, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika janji-janji itu hanya main-main.

Lupakan.

Dan, menjalani kehidupan yang baru sebagai Tiffany Hwang yang baru.

Tiffany lalu membuang kertas undangan itu sembarang, "Sudah selesaikah Tiffany? Ayo, kau harus segera berangkat.."

Sang kakek tiba-tiba saja muncul dari samping seraya menepuk pundak sang cucu pelan. Tiffany mengangguk kemudian mengambil koper yang berada ditangan Kakeknya.

"Baiklah kakek, Tiffany berangkat dulu ya. Jaga kesehatan ya kek, Tiffany sayang kakek…"

Tiffany lalu mengecup kedua pipi sang kakek kemudian berjalan menjauh. Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat kertas berwarna ungu yang tergeletak dilantai bandara.

Pernikahan Yong Hwa dan Yuri hanya tinggal menghitung hari, tapi apa ia sanggup menghadiri acara saklar itu?

Tiba-tiba saja, ia mengukir senyumnya.

Ia ingin membalik keadaan.

Tidak apa kan, kalau sekali-kali Tiffany yang melupakan janjinya pada Yong Hwa?

"Selamat datang pada Kim Yong Hwa yang milik Kwon Yuri dan Selamat tinggal pada Kim Yong Hwa yang milik Tiffany Hwang.."

**"..Tears come, tears resembling my sad heart come**

**My heart that I've held back is flowing down all over the sky, all over the world**

**It's not just because I'm sad.."**

**"..It's because I like you**

**Even though I have on a cold face**

**My heart isn't like that, it's a lie. But foolish you makes me frustrated.."**

**"..It's because I like you so much**

**Even though I have an indifferent face. I wait again and wonder what I should do..**

**..And at the end of the day, I say I love you.."**

**IU – 하루끝(Every End of the Day)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**


End file.
